


Steam

by Kwehlous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 20-Ignis, 21-Gladio, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Hate Sex, M/M, Pre-Game(s), Sparring, no beta we die like men, pain play, pain-pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Ignis and Gladio come to an understanding.





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some violence, so I did some and sprinkled in some feels. I hope you enjoy, guys!

It's a long fucking time coming.

 

Gladio was willing to bet that it's been years in the making, this boil-over. But with Ignis Scientia, someone could blink and miss the signs of his irritation. Ever the emotionally composed and dignified Scientia. It was rare for the man to smile, or even scowl. But this past week was the most emotional Gladio had ever seen him. It was also the most passive aggression he'd ever encountered from one individual.

 

On the flip side, the guy had been getting on his fucking nerves, so he hadn't tried to de-escalate matters in the least. Why should he? They were both men by now in charge of their own feelings. If Ignis had some sort of beef with him, he could approach him, not try to intersect himself where he didn't belong. Especially since he had an idea as to why the man had become increasingly hostile towards him.

 

He smirked as he watched Ignis approach him in the training hall, his shoes clicking on the marble floor. His eyes were piercing through his glasses, lips tight, grip white on his training daggers. His jaws worked in his mouth and his back was rod straight. He wasn't wearing his suit, opting for an outfit matched with suspenders and a medical pouch that looked heavy with curatives.

 

A long sparring match, then. This was gonna be good.

 

"After you, Gladiolus."

 

"Alright."

 

He dug his boots into the polished ground, his soles leaving a red mark as he launched himself forward, blunt end of his sword swiping low. Ignis flipped, as Gladio predicted that he would, but he did so to the side in more the form of a cart wheel. He figured that Ignis would take defensive, but what he didn't count on was the immediate retaliation. As soon as Ignis' feet landed on the marble floor with the end of his flip, he stayed crouched and aimed for Gladio's exposed flank.

 

The Shield had to twirl twice due to the momentum of his sword swing in order to pull his body out of the way of Ignis' attack. He sneered, knowing that he had a cut in his jacket now--- training draggers were still sharp. And the way Ignis was using them, they'd be even sharper from the force.

 

Gladio grumbled and held up his sword horizontal, gripping the blade end with his gloved hand to shield his middle. They circled, and Gladio took stock Ignis, whose gaze had not dulled. His pupils were engulfed by his irises, giving him a silent, feral look.

 

"Feisty today, ain't we?"

 

"You would know, it's your default setting," Ignis quipped, hands twirling and twisting his daggers. Gladio kept his eyes on them as well as the sliding of Ignis' legs, knowing the power in those limbs was strong enough to kick a dagger through a wall and make it stick.

 

Gladio went for it several more times, alternating between using his sword as a weapon, and as a shield, but Ignis' aggression today was not something he was used to, and after ten more minutes of playing it safe, Gladio was as irritated as Ignis was--- the man was going for death by a thousand cuts, his torso and his jacket was in tatters and covered in his blood. Each breath brought forth icy pain and pushed droplets of blood over his skin to stain his clothes.

 

Ignis was sporting a slight limp, having been caught by a smart kick in the back of the thigh. Despite it, he merely looked more dangerous, more the animal.

 

"Fuck this," Gladio huffed and started to pull off his jacket.

 

That, surprisingly, had been a mistake--- Ignis charged him the instant his arms were stuck in the sleeves. Fancy foot work allowed Gladio to back peddle, avoiding slash after slash aimed for various high-impact places.

 

His chest, his navel, his thighs. One slash was close to the collar bone.

 

Contact on any of those areas could cause excessive bleeding. Ignis had to know that. Ignis had to know that the areas he was aiming for were all areas that could kill him if it landed with purpose and without a curative to heal him.

 

Ignis was actively trying to send him to the hospital, or planned this all along, hence the heavy satchel.

 

"Enough!!" Gladio roared, and with a smooth turn of his body, he crouched, ankles together, and used his bulk to crash Ignis back and away from him. His shoulder collided with a blade, but better that than his mid section. The weapon dug into him and barely kept from breaking the skin. He felt the pin prickles of the destruction of the blood vessels underneath--- it'd leave a smarting bruise.

 

Ignis had been knocked onto his side, sliding some ten feet away. While the man was down, Gladio finally got his jacket off, hissing as it reopened scabbing cuts. He tossed it aside, summoning his true metal shield. No more fucking around then.

 

Despite having a lack of visible injuries besides his limp, Ignis was spending himself early with his powerful attacks. His fatigue showed as he wobbled back to his feet. Regardless of the ache Ignis surely felt in his bones and muscles, past the curtain of hair and the sheen of his glasses,  Gladio could still see the anger. The frustration.

 

"… true weaponry then?" Ignis rasped, seeing Gladio with his gold and black shield. "Very well… I grew tired of being handicapped for this."

 

Ignis dropped his sparring daggers and with a quick summon, his own metal blue daggers materialized into his grip. The corner of his lips curled maliciously after a quick sweep of his tongue.

 

"What the hell was that, Ignis?!"

 

"You must be more specific," he sneered as they started into another circle, their next moves playing off in their heads.

 

"Attacking me like that when I clearly couldn't fight back!?"

 

"Rather unbecoming of you to believe an enemy would grant you reprieve to expose yourself. Are you not trained to always have your guard up?"

 

"We're _sparring_ Ignis."

 

"Are we?"

 

Gladio frowned and rose up his shield higher, peering over it at Ignis, whose posture was now much too relaxed to be taken for an opening. His legs were straight instead of crotched, a soft swagger in his step, his side exposed to Gladio instead of his full front.

 

"Are you teaching Noctis to be this lackadaisical?"

 

Gladio glowered. "You sayin' I ain't a good teacher?"

 

"Just trying to understand the fuss."

 

And then Ignis was on him again, his arms pulled behind him with his legs shoving him forward. Gladio braced for the assault of daggers, intending to buffer him again with a shield bash, but suddenly, the man went into a deep squat, only to spring high into the air. Gladio gasped and rose his shield up just in time to guard against a two-ton powered attack by spear, Ignis barring his weight and his muscle.

 

Gladio's legs wobbled underneath, but only a little. He could take more weight than this, and with another roar, slid his shield to the side to make Ignis fall towards him.

 

He summoned his sword, his real sword, and slashed for Ignis' middle. Perhaps retaliation in the form of equal ferocity would snap Ignis out of his rage. Instead, Ignis used the pole tip to push himself away just in time to escape the dangerous blade.

 

It did not save his suspenders, which were sliced horizontal. They slid uselessly off Ignis' shoulders, hanging by the buttons on his pants. Ignis made no move to remove them, only twirling his pole arm back into a fighting stance. The attack on his life was not deterring him.

 

"Ignis, this is ridiculous!" Gladio snarled, but the advisor merely clicked his teeth and summoned his daggers again.

 

"You are talking too much."

 

"And I'm _not_ gonna to die sparring today."

 

"Is that not the point of a Shield? To be ready to die before their time?"

 

Gladio had a feeling Ignis was being uncharacteristically cruel to bait him to fight with more vigor, and unfortunately, it was working. However, that was only because the anger was laced with confusion-- why was Ignis…?

 

"You ain't got the right to belittle my station."

 

"Perhaps something soft for you, then, to cushion your fragile feelings."

 

"And you need a sedative. Quit it with this--" Gladio choked down his words to raise his shield against a barrage of daggers aimed for his face and his feet, keeping him too preoccupied to speak.

 

"Pathetic-- unable to hold it together against the _simple_ likes of me. What good are you to Noct?"

 

Gladio could not answer, but he was listening even if the scratch of metal scrapping his shield with each block partially deafened him to Ignis' words. His whole body was taut, squeezing muscles screaming with the strain underneath skin littered with shallow stinging blade marks.

 

"You are but a tradition made soft. A show with no substance. And yet, a growing distraction to his Highness."

 

Gladio groaned when something harder crashed against him, making his shoulders and arms ache from the shock and rebound effort it took to keep his body still. He looked up over his shield to see Ignis closer to his face than he realized, and the pole tip pressed firmly into his shield.

 

This close up, he could see swelling in Ignis' face and neck from his shield and body blows and the build up of sweat and grime from the oil of their weapons from extending himself beyond his means. His jaws were clenched tight, a wrinkle firmly placed in the bridge of his nose, and his eyes behind partially crooked glasses twitched with something less akin to anger now, and more intrigue and irritation.

 

"A right distraction. Compromising to my careful tutelage. Years of work and dedication being erased with every moment he gives you attention beyond your duty. You are nothing good to Noct, Gladiolus. _Nothing_ of substance."

 

"I'm plenty of substance," Gladio suddenly grinned wider than he meant, which seemed to flare new ire in Ignis who looked flustered in catching his double meaning. It gave him satisfaction, and double satisfaction to know that perhaps he had been right on his assumption of Ignis' problem with him, so he continued. "I give lots of substance to my Prince. What have you done lately?"

 

"Tried to keep him focused!! Focused on his duty, not that of uncouth and untimely behavior with someone who's supposed to also be inspiring him to be more prestigious!!"

 

Gladio was so surprised by Ignis' shouting, he almost didn't duck with Ignis swung back and into a round swipe with his arm pole, swinging the weapon to aim at Gladio's face. It missed, but it sliced hair from Gladio's mane.

 

Another shield bash had Ignis wheezing out air forced from his chest that was probably purpling with bruises underneath his shirt. Gladio used the moment of weakness to take the edge of his shield and slam it down over the same spot he'd landed earlier behind Ignis' thigh.

 

The painful wail echoed in the training hall. Ignis collapsed to one knee, his injured leg convulsing in agony of the double attack and the strain.

 

"It's not my job to make 'em stand straighter and talk fancy. Ain't that your job?"

 

"And yet… you undermine me at every turn," Ignis hissed, gloved hands pressing into the floor to help himself back to standing.

 

Gladio shrugged, but that made his skin pull at the drying, scabbing wounds, causing him to flinch. His mind cycled through any moment he might have undercut Ignis' wishes. The most recent event came to mind. "So I didn't give 'em that vitamin that one time--"

 

"I gave it to you to give to him, and you could not be asked to follow simple instruction!" Ignis snarled, "You said you would give him the vitamin, and lied saying you had forgotten it. Noctis was sick for a week because of your foolishness."

 

"He don't need vitamins--- he needs his immune system… to fight shit on its own," Gladio huffed, holding his shoulder from where the dagger blade had dug in earlier.

 

Ignis looked over his shoulder, bruised cheek making his eye even more narrow. "Not everything is a bloody fight, Amicitia. His Highness requires attention beyond what your sword and your fucking cock can provide."

 

"Tch, can't believe this shit."

 

"Beg your pardon?" Ignis' lip, swollen from bruising and an internal cut caused by his own teeth, curled into a sneer.

 

"Outta all the people I know, I wouldn't expect you to be jealous."

 

Gladio barely saw the punch coming as if Ignis had learned to warp in that millisecond. Not to mention he still had half a head on the guy-- his reach was pretty impressive to clock him so smoothly. He staggered, and probably would have been knocked to his ass, but Ignis was tired down. He had felt the bones in Ignis' hand crackle together at the knuckles despite his gloves as they collided with his jaw.

 

"You know _nothing_ of how I feel! And I am certainly not jealous of the likes of you!"

 

Pissed at being attacked with the sucker punch, Gladio grabbed Ignis by his punch-destroyed hand and contorted the arm uncomfortably to the side. He then punched into the opening at a kidney before Ignis could summon his dagger to protect himself. The man stumbled on his legs, clutching his side.

 

Gladio rolled his eyes. "You're actin' like it."

 

"Shows how limited your thinking is… a man as lacking as you," Ignis coughed, hunched over, but still belligerent in his taunting.

 

Tired of the gabs to his value, Gladio rose a foot to slam it with Ignis' face, but Ignis grabbed his ankle in time and forced him down to his back. The unyielding marble rattled Gladio's entire body on impact, then, Ignis was on him, a knee forcefully pressed between his thighs and a dagger at his neck.

 

"All you do is think with your cock. You know nothing about Noctis and his true needs."

 

"I take good care of 'em." Gladio swallowed, allowing the dagger to press into his adam's apple as it lifted into the blade. "I know what Noct needs."

 

Ignis' face twisted and the dagger pressed harder into his neck. "You know nothing about him beyond his carnal desires."

 

"I know more than you fucking do, that's for damn sure!" Gladio barked, the pressure on his cock making him rise in ways he didn't really want to-- not this time anyway. He always got so damn hard when he sparred, and, unfortunately, this was no different. The added spike in danger and Ignis' behavior only gave his blood more adrenaline to pump down into his crotch.

 

"An impossibility, as I have been by his Highness' side for much longer than you cared to even be training him! You looked down on him!"

 

"You know Noctis' body measurements more than you fucking know Noctis! You don't know a damn thing about him beyond what you schedule him for!" Gladio rose his head against the daggers even more, and a line of red appeared, dripping blood onto the marble below. The Shield barely twitched.

 

Ignis worked his jaws again, his pupils once again shrinking as he peered down at Gladio, watching him move despite the threat of more slicing pain to his neck.

 

Gladio pressed on, his own strings unraveling from this bizarre sparring match. He'd had enough of being interrogated by the likes of Scientia.

 

"I know how to make Noctis human. I make 'em happy. I make 'em strive in ways that you make 'em lazy and dependent. I'm molding 'em into his own fucking man, while you've been doing nothing but making sure he's still clinging to your coattails. I give 'em a fucking backbone… and then I take it all away when I make 'em squirm under my touch. Make 'em beg for what I got. Make 'em work for something he craves every day I don't give it to him. And I make 'em work for it, big time. Nothing I do for Noct is something he didn't work for, unlike you, who'd spoon feed him his work if you could get away with it."

 

Ignis gave no rebuttal, and for a moment, Gladio felt he'd overwhelmed him, or the fighting had taken its toll, or, perhaps, he'd won whatever argument this was.

 

Instead, the advisor shifted ever so slightly on top him. His knee moved from his thighs, releasing its clutch press against his sac. He straddled the Shield, leaning towards Gladio's face while tracing the tip of his blade along the new cut to his throat. Gladio squirmed at the pain and the fresh seep of blood from the wound, then choked out an involuntary moan when Ignis plopped his ass right down on his wiggling hips, his cock straining through leather and up into his crotch.

 

Ignis had to feel his erection now. Just like… Gladio could feel Ignis'. And while Gladio would chalk that up to adrenaline again, he didn't take Ignis as the type to lose control of his body, even something as involuntary as a stiff one during battle.

 

Then again, he didn't take Ignis to ever fight like this in his life. If he wasn't such an overbearing ass, that fight mighta been hot. Maybe he could get Noct to fight like this one day…

 

… to fight like he had a point to prove. As if he had a passion to protect. Like Ignis just had, all vigor and determination.

 

"F-f-fuck off what are you doing?!" Gladio suddenly shuttered, and his arms moved to grip Ignis by the hips to keep him from moving, but that earned him a shallow cut close to his left elbow. "Argh you son of a fucking--"

 

"Prove it."

 

"W… what?"

 

Ignis turned his blade to Gladio's neck again… then turned it on himself. The man stood upright, and with purpose, angled the blade between the opening of his shirt. He pressed down, and one by one, the buttons were cut off, the shiny adornments clattering down onto the marble floor to expose Ignis to Gladio's wandering eye.

 

He could final behold the mess of bruising underneath the shirt, including some raised areas where the skin looked broken, but it was merely Ignis' pale skin exaggerating the internal bleeding. His eyes fluttered to a nipple, hard as the cock he felt, surrounded by purple splotches. Fuck, he'd done that. He'd gotten in those hits, defending himself against Ignis' enraged onslaught. He'd splattered paint all over this stupid perfect little pretty picture named Ignis Scientia.

 

He fucking liked that.

 

"You insist on being vulgar, prove how this vulgarity benefits Noctis."

 

Ignis' words pulled Gladio from his reptile brain, and he sucked his teeth. "Ain't got nothing to prove to you."

 

The smile on Ignis' face was wicked in its subtlety. "Or rather, you have nothing worth proving to me."

 

"If I wanted to, I'd fuck you within an inch of your sanity. But that mode's reserved for Noct."

 

"As always, nothing but hot airy words--- no actual action," Ignis hummed and brought his dagger to one of Gladio's nipples. The man flinched, but his cock jumped as well. The advisor smirked. "If you're as experienced as you claim and you assist Noctis in his growth of more… worldly insights, as your boast, then enlighten me, Gladiolus."

 

He traced the nipple with the very tip of the blade, and Gladio's hands gripped Ignis' thighs in reflex. His bleeding and bruised pecs flexed in a flutter into the pointed tip in a dual desire for less pain, more pleasure.

 

"Enlighten me to how valuable you are to Noctis. Make me less ignorant… or perhaps I will stay as I am, correct in my assumptions."

 

"S-six Ignis," he groaned and flinched when the blade flicked his nipple unkindly, metal scrapping the skin, before materializing away in a flutter of dissolving particles.

 

"That a yes or a no, Amicitia? Put your cock where your mouth is and show me. And be thorough—I am a hands-on learner," Ignis shoved down on Gladio's chest, making his bruised body convulse with another bout of shooting pain.

 

Gladio could easily toss Ignis off his lap, dagger blows non withstanding, grab a curative from Ignis' pouch, and tell him to never touch or talk to him ever again unless necessary, before walking away to go and find Noctis to tell him his advisor was crazy.

 

But something hit him. This was a prime opportunity. No, this was a perfect opportunity. A chance to keep dirtying up this perfect picture. Ignis thought he was just someone basic and obtrusive to Noctis, but if he didn't see something worth investigating, he wouldn't have put half as much energy into tonight as he did. Ignis fought him over this. Ignis had unlocked his restraint for this. Ignis was about to have his ass full of his cock over this.

 

Gladio was about to wrinkle every fine line that made up the perfect tailoring job that was Ignis to make the other see, to have him experience, just what he does to Noctis. No one else could give what Gladio gave, and he could give a little taste to Ignis if he was so damn thirsty to know.

 

With his resolve solidified, Gladio shot his hand up to Ignis' throat, making the other rasp out a surprised breath, but not actually render him breathless. The man's eyes peered down at Gladio, and watched with calm fascination as he held him still by a threat of no air to remove his slumped glasses and toss them away with an echoing clatter.

 

"That's a yes, but you better take a deep breath _now_ , and I'm being nice in saying so--- you won't get much air once I get started."

 

Ignis wet his lips, and his pupils blown from their pinpoints, enthralled by the pressure to this throat. They grew larger and larger, and Gladio watched as Ignis' eyes blacked out.

 

"Then go on," Ignis heaved, "Show me what you're worth."

 

The first step in this little dance was to snatch the lead, and so Gladio ran with this newly discovered kink the advisor seemed to have.

 

He started to squeeze Ignis' throat, on and off like a stress toy. The man gasped each time air cut off, grabbing Gladio's arm and wrist with both hands to brace himself, not so much stop him.

 

"W-what are you--?"

 

"You like that, don'tcha?"

 

Ignis squirmed in his lap, about to quip, but Gladio pinched the words from his lungs with the next squeeze. He looked down at his splayed thighs and saw a subtle twitch in his crotch. He chuckled cruelly.

 

" _Yeah_  you do. You like feeling helpless, Scientia? Like it when you're weak, when you're lesser?"

 

The taunting was bringing back irritation, and Ignis bit his blunt nails into Gladio's arm near to the point of bleeding, since any attempt to speak would result in no air again.

 

"Take that as a yes. Tch, well too bad. You haven't proved that you're worth me puttin' in the effort to indulge in your sick little fantasies."

 

He let go of Ignis' throat completely, and the man almost went about raising his voice in possible denial or curse. Gladio didn't give him the breathing room to respond, and grabbed hold of both his open shirt and his hip satchel. He pulled hard enough to strip the satchel from the button and belt wrap. His other hand shoved the shirt open as much as it could, letting it hang from the shoulders to reveal even more gorgeously bruised skin.

 

Ignis' attire was a smokescreen—a façade of invincibility, when in reality, Gladio had been doing major damage to him throughout the fight. Perhaps Ignis had even given himself some of these injuries in his unusually reckless behavior.

 

The man's arms were stuck in the sleeves, also no thanks in part to his sleeve straps, and Ignis squirmed when Gladio rose upright to immediately start attacking his shoulder, teeth and lips and bearded chin aggravating purple and black spots.

 

Ignis bit down on his swollen lip until it bled to keep down his moans, holding back in giving Gladio the satisfaction. He continued to squirm to try and escape his sleeve prison, but Gladio brought a hand to lock his wrists together, growling against the man's skin.

 

That stalled him for a moment, and Gladio smirked in feeling his cock jump again. "Fucking hungry for me now, are ya?"

 

Ignis shuddered out a breath, fighting to keep himself controlled as Gladio's other hand grabbed and pulled at his pants. He gasped in feeling a button pop and the zipper tear down, eyes snapping shut to keep from looking down at his exposed cock.

 

"Keep those eyes open… or I'm fucking leaving you here just like this," Gladio laughed, low and rolling.

 

Ignis' cheeks flared and his eyes fluttered open, eyes locking on his face before looking away. "Need an audience for your dirty work?"

 

"You know it," Gladio scoffed, rough dry hands grabbing and pulling at his length. Ignis jerked and bucked at the callous touch, his grunting from extreme discomfort melting into mewls of pleasure beyond what he could suppress.

 

" _Fuck_ , that sounds nice." Gladio licked his lips and continued, his grip on Ignis' wrists tightening as the man curled in on himself, hips thrusting into the harsh skin to skin contact while also trying to pull away, disliking the chaffing from the lack of lubrication.

 

"Hnm, that's enough of that. Ain't indulging you, like I said before." Gladio snapped his hand off his cock, and Ignis slumped forward, chest struggling to pull in air.

 

"Gl… adiolus, just--"

 

"Hnm? What's that?" Gladio gripped Ignis' chin and forced it to the side, making their eyes meet. "You want somethin' from me? Always demanding, never giving anything."

 

The sudden sharp pained expression that crossed over Ignis' eyes was startling, showing genuine severe emotional suffering from what he'd said. Gladio actually felt bad. It was only for a moment, and the hurt transformed into anger, frustrated unshed tears making Ignis' pain that much more evident.

 

"I have given more than I have left to give back to myself," Ignis rasped, too tired to shout and too aroused to put true heat into his words. "So don't you _dare_ say I give nothing."

 

"… fair enough," Gladio grumbled, because regardless of what Ignis thought or said about him, he could see the advisor's worth. If anything, that small expression of emotional pain was… insightful. Because while he'd never seen Ignis angry before today, it wasn't surprising. But seeing him so soft now, so small, was beyond what he thought the advisor capable of.

 

Ignis looked surprised by Gladio's yielding as if he did not believe the man capable of mercy. Gladio decided to use this to his advantage. He spotted the hip satchel, and reached, ruffling through to get a salve. Slippery, water-based, and perfect.

 

"What are yo--"

 

"Weren't we in the middle of somethin'?" Gladio clicked his tongue and went to work. Moving renewed pain in his body, reopening wounds, but they also renewed his vigor to do the same with Ignis.

 

The man was tired, aroused, and every time Gladio made him move, the bruising sparked new pain. Gladio smirked when that pain lit up his cheeks, making him flush down past his collarbone. He shoved Ignis down to his knees, pushed his cheek to the floor, and tugged at his pants. He then saw the reason the shirt was stuck-- shirt stays.

 

"Strapped up, aren't we?"

 

Gladio noticed Ignis about to speak, hard-headed fucker that he was, and continued to silence him through action. He pulled and flicked apart the stays, enjoying the destructive sound of loosening fabric and possibly ruined locking mechs. He shoved his shirt up and made a messy knot at his wrists and forearms, keeping Ignis' arms stiff behind him. He shoved down his pants to the knees and gave his shirt stays an indulgent snap before taking the salve and pouring it between the other's cheeks.

 

Ignis jerked away from the chill. His thighs, one of them purple and black from the double attack from the shield, flexed and convulsed with it. Gladio watched the clear liquid drizzle over his hole, down over his sac and run the length of his hanging cock. Ignis clamped his teeth over his lip as he pressed his cheek harder to the cold marble.

 

He looked as if he was bracing himself for more internal pain. As if Gladio would truly brutalize him as he provoked him to do. He gripped Ignis' lithe ass with one hand, keeping him steady, and started to smear the salve with the other, focusing on his hole before lightly massaging at his sac.

 

"I had half a mind to fuck you raw," Gladio mused as he pressed his thumb against him, noting the resistance, but also the fluttering in the muscle to relax, "But, now I get that's just what you wanted. And, I'm not gonna give you what you want. I'mma give you what you need-- some knowledge."

 

If Ignis wanted to experience how he treated Noctis, then that's what he'd continue to do.

 

And so he went excruciatingly slow. Noct hated when he did this, but Gladio loved it, because he could pull Noctis out of any horrible mood, any impatient lust, and lull him into a keening, whining, obedient mess. An escape in the form of mindless need. He could give Ignis a glimpse into that mind space.

 

One finger, his thumb, and Ignis sucked air through his nose, body raising, then relaxing, shocked by the lack of pain. Gladio tugged his thumb in and out, patting and stroking the inside, and pulling Ignis open just a little. He poured in more salve, then pushed in his other thumb, gapping him open more and more, while his free fingers dragged blunt nails across his ass.

 

"T… this is… a-aah!" Ignis was thrown from his perception, his body primed for punishment and roughness, only to receive patience and care in return.

 

"That's right… relaxed and loose for me." Gladio spat straight into the gape he managed to create with his thumbs and chuckled at Ignis' flinch that followed closely by his cock jumping and slapping into his flexing abs.

 

"G… Gladio, I--!" Ignis' squirming and incoherence was Gladio's hint-- now or never.

 

He pulled out his thumbs, watching the muscles keep shape briefly before closing back up. As he unbuckled his pants, taking mind to be noisy about it so Ignis knew what was coming, he reached for Ignis' injured thigh. He gripped it, and smirked with Ignis keened into the flooring, breath fogging up the reflective surface. "You've been good so you get a little sting," Gladio growled, squeezing over and over at that nice defined thigh of his. Power was laced in those thin tall legs-- power he helped hone over the years to make him leap as high as most Dragoons.

 

After today, the muscle would heal and be even stronger than before. And Gladio helped make that happen. He sunk his nails into Ignis' flesh, owning his part in such craftsmanship. His cock jerked with Ignis' responding moan and the twitch of his waiting hole.

 

Gladio moved in closer, his bulk all but looming over the other's prone body. He eased two fingers inside him once, twice, before pressing his cockhead against him. He kept Ignis still, not yet breaching him, but merely giving him a taste of the bulbous flare of his glans.

 

"Gladio… _damnit_ Gladio!" Ignis barked, and Gladio could feel that the man was starving for it at this point. His body lacked adrenaline, leaving fatigue and arousal, which made him long for release to allow true reprieve. But Gladio was dragging Ignis along, taking the slow game. His teasing was giving Ignis a sweet joyous promise of a full ass and more blissful pleasure-pain.

 

"Yeah?" He smirked into Ignis' skin.

 

"Tch, no…"

 

"No…? Want me to stop?" Gladio knew that wasn't the case, but started to pull away, and could feel the muscles in Ignis' hips and ass flex to follow him, unwilling to lose that promise.

 

" _Don't_ you bloody move away," hissed Ignis, arms jerking in the shirt sleeve knot to look over his shoulder at Gladio. However, his eyes were too glassy from pleasure, his cheeks and ears too red, to properly glare.

 

Gladio merely purred in response. "Then what do you want? Gotta be specific--- I'm a worthless man, remember?" He went back to teasing, feeding just his tip in and out of that sweet pink ring of muscle. Ignis was shaking so hard his hanging shirt stays were rattling against each other.

 

"Gladio… Gladio, I need---"

 

"Whazzat? Speak up, Scientia," Gladio groaned, and slid half himself in, only to pull out, glans and all.

 

The advisor crooned, breaking. "Bloody… _Six_ , Gladio fuck me! Need-- inside of me, I can not take this! S-surely you don't make Noctis do this--- grovel like this. Make him beg like this," Ignis panted out as if the effort of finally asking was a toll on him physically.

 

"Hnm, shows how much you know," Gladio said, and Ignis jerked because the man's voice was right there in his ear, his body mass radiating heat all over him, his cock sliding in bit by bit as his hip curled forward. "This is how our Prince likes it-- humility looks good on him. Looks damn good on you too."

 

Ignis' response was bitten out of him, Gladio clamping his teeth right over Ignis' ear as he bottomed out inside him. He kept his hands on his hips, keeping him still and upright while tightening his core and his thighs to keep hunched over like he was. He bore as little weight on Ignis as possible. At least for now.

 

He was large, he knew this, and Ignis, either by his own design, or because it had been awhile, was so damn tight despite the, admittedly messy, prep. His eyes rolled back, humping into him, once, twice, before pulling his hips back to let the slow drag of their skin electrify his and Ignis' oversensitive bodies.

 

He snapped back inside, repeated, over and over, while mouthing and nipping at any skin he could focus on. Ignis, despite growing delirium, was sane enough to try and squirm away from the biting, Gladio's mouth starting to climb too high on his body.

 

"O-oh… Not... Not my neck…"

 

"Yeah your neck…" Gladio moaned, and increased his force and speed, pressing his toes into the flooring to give himself more stability. "Your neck… your ass… your cock." He reached past the hip and circled to the other's length, letting the pad of his thumb tap and roll over his slick-covered head. "Mine now."

 

Each thrust pushed Ignis' hips forward into Gladio's fist, Gladio's thigh meshing and clashing with his injured one. As his hips worked, Gladio's mouth climbed higher on Ignis' body until he was working a hickey on a spot behind his earlobe. Ignis was too far gone to care, his vocals echoing in the training hall, mixing with the metal chatter of his hanging shirt stays and the slapping of skin.

 

"Getting tighter… gonna cum soon, aren't ya?" Gladio growled into his ear, and Ignis's back curved deliciously, nodding numbly before releasing another string of broken moans.

 

"Guess you've earned it, since you stopped giving me lip… go on… cum on my cock, Iggy."

 

He pulled on the shirt stay that was wrapped around the injured thigh, and let it snap back against the skin.

 

Ignis bit cleanly into his cheek as he came from the pain, seed spreading over Gladio's hand while blood painted his lips and dripped on the floor next to his face.

 

"Yes… fuck that's right…" Gladio pressed his forehead between Ignis' shoulder blades, his own body racking with an orgasm he was suppressing, while the advisor's body clamped down over his cock, demanding his seed. Not today and not right now. That, as well, was reserved for Noctis.

 

He wiped his hand on Ignis' pants as he dragged himself out, knowing it'd stain. Ignis tipped his body to fall on his side, effectively spent, but also radiating with something else.

 

Gladio noted Ignis' condition. He looked floaty, as if he'd inhaled a malboro's toxins. Gladio knew better--- Ignis was outside of his skin right now, in a mind space that he'd probably never experienced before. Ignis wasn't nearly as deep in that space as Gladio could have pushed him into, but it was this little glimpse that Gladio wanted to give to Ignis. This mindset was just that much deeper than an afterglow, allowing the mind turn off along with the body.

 

Noctis needed this escape in his life.

 

Gladio reached down and pushed hair out of Ignis' face. The advisor peered up at him, a thin circle of color surrounding surprisingly pretty black eyes. He said nothing, barely acknowledging Gladio's touch even, until another few seconds passed, and he finally spoke, coming back to himself.

 

"… I was wrong."

 

"Hnmm… can I get that is writing?" Gladio panted with a tired chuckle, finally feeling his own stamina starting to taper off into total exhaustion, matched only by his edged purpling cock.

 

Ignis huffed, but allowed himself a tiny smile that caught Gladio off guard in how easy it was. Effortless. "… I was wrong, but you are also still wrong. I am not jealous of the physical relationship you have with his Highness… but… I am jealous that you provide him with something I can not. It does not matter what that something is. I desire to be anything Noctis needs."

 

His current space was allowing Ignis to speak openly, his mind detached from his mouth for now. "My pride is wounded that this can not be the case."

 

"What, were you plannin' on being his first lover or somethin?" Gladio scoffed, having begun adjusting Ignis into some semblance of tidy while the man laid in his headspace. He started with the shirt and worked his way down as Ignis continued speaking.

 

"… it matters not at this point," Ignis whispered, and Gladio took that as code for either 'yes' or 'none of your business'. He left that alone either way.

 

He'd managed to get Ignis' pants back over his ass and tuck his cock back in, but Ignis had destroyed his own shirt, so he'd have to return to the Citadel hallways with an exposed chest. Gladio couldn't find much sympathy for this, but found a bunch of amusement.

 

"… you do take care of him," Ignis murmured once Gladio had him as clothed as possible. He seemed mesmerized that he was as gentle with him, still intrigued that Gladio was capable. Or maybe he shouldn't have stereotyped the man to begin with. In this, Ignis had to learn better.

 

"… you do too," Gladio heard himself say, because even though that fact was pretty clear to begin with, he actually meant it in a positive way this time. Ignis did care and gave himself to Noctis, but it wasn't in wrong ways, like he believed. Only a man true to his station would have fought him the way he did to try and reach understanding. Gladio could respect that.

 

But Ignis seriously needed to take better care of himself. He needed something to keep himself from coming to a head like this. An outlet, a better handling of soft skills, something. But they were both still young--- they both still had room to figure this 'serving the Crown' shit out.

 

"Hey… 'm sorry I've been stepping outta my lane."

 

Ignis was pulling himself more and more out of the afterglow, but still looked easy and calm. He didn't speak, allowing Gladio his time.

 

"You gave me that pill to give to Noctis and I threw it away because I felt I knew what was best for his health since I'm his lover. But he did end up getting sick cause I had been an ass. That ain't the first time I've pulled shit like that-- you're right. I'll stick to what I do, and help you in how you work from now on. But, that means you gotta do the same. Let me handle things on my end."

 

Ignis sighed, because he knew exactly what Gladio was on about. He sat up, leaning on his hip to favor his ass. "… I will stop shortening Noctis' training sessions and morning routines."

 

Gladio grinned and tossed Ignis his satchel. The belt still worked. Ignis pulled it back on, adjusting it to hide the stain Gladio created.

 

"… Do you require a curative?" Ignis sighed, pulling out one for himself and cracking the bottle. The green pulse and sparkle of the released magic washed over his body, and he already felt the muscles in his ass calm down and the major injury to his thigh start to mend.

 

"Yup," Gladio said because he didn't care about using one, or all of them. That's what they were there for.

 

Six more bottles later between them, and Ignis found his glasses and took his leave to go to medical. He gave Gladio one last look over his shoulder before slipping out, one of contemplation and curiosity. This was several upgrades from years of dealing with the guy, and Gladio could say this was probably the most productive training session he'd ever had with someone in his life.

 

And he got a fuck out of it, so that was a plus. He rubbed at his half hard cock through his pants with a delighted growl. He could feed this nice build up to Noctis later, but only _after_ he made sure the Prince studied tonight. No better time than the present to keep to his deal with Scientia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come bicker at me on Discord @Luma#1109 <3


End file.
